Display systems, such as those used in venues for public performance, often require disassembly, transportation, and reassembly between each performance. The disassembly, transportation and reassembly can be expensive, complicated and time consuming. One method of addressing these concerns includes the use of an inflatable support structure.
Inflatable objects can be quickly inflated and/or deflated to form a support structure. Many support structures formed by inflatable objects are used to support a separate display screen. The separate display screen must be positioned on the inflatable support structure after inflation, and removed from the inflatable support structure prior to deflation. The inflatable support structure can be unstable, requires set-up beyond inflation, and cannot form a display screen having the geometrical configuration of the inflatable objects.
In addition to supporting separate display screens, the inflatable objects have supported strings of lights, both internally and externally. The lights may illuminate the inflatable objects from within, or flash in a predetermined manner to form a light display. However, the strings of lights do not form display screens capable of showing videos, and do not form display screens having the geometrical configuration of the inflatable objects.
Therefore, there is an unmet need to provide inflatable, transportable visual displays capable of forming a preconfigured shape, functioning as a light source, and as a video display. Such abilities either alone or in combination can provide an intriguing, highly entertaining visual experience, while at the same time being increasingly easy to disassemble and transport.